After the War
by bobbymcdude
Summary: After defeating the dark master, Malefor, Spyro and Cynder can finally live normal lives. But can that really happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't really think of a good introduction so I'll jump right to it. This is my first chapter I have ever written, so please tell me how I did. **

It had only been a day since the Dark Master was defeated. The two young heroes, Spyro and Cynder, were flying through a forest after escaping the volcano, trying to cover as much ground as possible to get as close as they could to Warfang. Finally, they decided to land and wait until morning.

Cynder groaned, "My wings are killing me."

"Mine too," Spyro admitted. "How about we get some food?" His stomach growled.

Hearing this, Cynder smiled, "All right," she was hungry too.

They both went to work; Spyro went to search for something to eat while Cynder gathered wood for a fire. Cynder had already set up the sticks, when Spyro retuned with a deer that he had already skinned. He put it over the fire and after about half an hour later they were eating it. It was then that Cynder noticed the sunset and asked Spyro,

"Nice sunset isn't it, Spyro?"

"Mmm- hmm." He replied, his mouth full.

After they finished they decided to rest for the next day, they lay down next to each other, just inches apart. Cynder scooted closer to Spyro for his warmth. He blushed, but stayed where he was, after a moment he whispered,

"Good night," but released that Cynder was already asleep. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I tried to make this chapter as long as possible so tell me what you think.**

As soon as the sun began to rise over the horizon, the two dragons began their flight to Warfang. It took them a while to get to the city; they made it in about four hours. Once they reached the city walls, they had no trouble with the sentries guarding the walls. They even had two escorts that brought them straight to the temple. There were a lot of other dragons that came running when they saw Spyro's purple scales, but gave the group space as they entered the temple. As soon as they were in they went straight to a room that looked like it was meant for meetings, with a long table with about ten cushions around it. There were three dragons already in the room; Spyro and Cynder instantly recognized them as the Guardians. They turned to them as they entered.

"Ah! There they are!" exclaimed Terrador. He approached them and asked,

"What has taken you two so long to return? Please, take a seat." He motioned for the guards to return to their duties, they backed away from the room and left the five dragons to talk. Spyro and Cynder took turns explaining to them everything that had happened during and after the battle against Malefor.

"And so, we decided that we couldn't make it to the city in one day, so we made a camp in the forest and arrived here the next day." Cynder finished. There was a moment of silence as the Guardians took in every detail of their story; Cyril was the first to speak,

"I think that on behalf of everyone in Warfang, I can say: well done, the both of you." The two heroes smiled. "I think that you two need to rest," Volteer added. "I will show you to your rooms." He got up and led them farther into the temple where the halls had doors on each side, as they were walking, one of the doors opened and a dragon stepped out. He had light blue scales and dark blue scales on his chest and stomach. Spyro and Cynder immediately took notice of the cast that was around his right wing.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"The two young heroes have arrived today, Freeze, this is Spyro and Cynder." Freeze tensed as Volteer said Cynder's name.

"Wait, _the _Cynder?" Spyro immediately stepped up and explained how Malefor had controlled Cynder, and how when he defeated her adult form, the evil was thrown out of her. Freeze seemed to understand, and shook both of their paws.

"Well, um… nice meeting you." He said.

"You too." Replied Cynder, Spyro just smiled at him and nodded. Freeze went back to his room and Volteer continued their walk. Soon they came to a stop at two doors that looked slightly different from the others. The one on the right was dark green like the others, but it had purple trim. The one on the left was also green but had black trim.

"We made the border of the doors to match the color of your scales," Volteer explained, "So Cynder, you have this one," he indicated to the door on the left, "and Spyro, you have this one."

"Thank you, sir." They said in unison.

Volteer smiled. "Sleep well you two." Cynder immediately turned and entered her room. Spyro wondered why she seemed in such a hurry to get into her room, but he had some thing to ask Volteer.

"Sir, the dragon from before, Freeze, why did he have a cast on his wing?"

Volteer sighed, "If I told you that, I would have to go into the sad details of his past."

"Oh," Spyro said, still intrigued, "Well, good night, sir."

"As to you." Replied Volteer. He turned around and walked off, leaving Spyro to rest. Once Spyro entered his room and gasped at the beauty of it. The walls and ceiling were the same golden color as his chest scales, a wide bookshelf filled with books was along one wall, and an enormous bed was against another. Once he had took in his surroundings, tiredness took him over and he collapsed on his bed, it took him a while for him to fall asleep.

Cynder closed the door and sighed sadly. She did not know why, but she had a feeling that Spyro would not want to see her anymore. After all, she had destroyed whole villages, marked herself as the most feared dragon aside from Malefor himself and even almost killed him when she was being controlled. Without even taking appreciation of her new room, she fell onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Spyro woke up to an odd but familiar sound, the sound of guitar strings. Then he heard a voice singing, it didn't take him long to realize that the voice belonged to Freeze.

**Amazing**

**By: Aerosmith**

I kept the right ones out

And let the wrong ones in

Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins

There were times in my life

When I was goin' insane

Tryin' to walk through

The pain

When I lost my grip

And I hit the floor

Yeah, I thought I could leave, but couldn't get out the door

I was so sick and tired

Of livin' a lie

I was wishin' that I

Would die

It's amazing

With the blink of an eye, you finally see the light

It's amazing

When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright

It's amazing

And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight

That one last shot's permanent vacation

And how high can you fly with broken wings?

Life's a journey, not a destination

And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings

You have to learn to crawl,

Before you learn to walk

But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk, oh yeah

I was out on the street,

Just a tryin' to survive

Scratchin' to stay alive

It's amazing

With the blink of an eye, you finally see the light

It's amazing

When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright

Oh, it's amazing

And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight.

Desperate hearts, desperate hearts

Never said I'll do it, never

Never gonna go, never

Spyro was really surprised at how well Freeze could play. His eyes slowly drooped until he fell back asleep.

**Whew, I don't think I have ever written something that long. If I kept you waiting to read this, I apologize. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
